Act 9 - Serenity, Princess (episode)
:This page is for the ninth episode of the second anime series. For the ninth chapter of the manga, please see Act 9 - Serenity, Princess. "Act 9 - Serenity, Princess" is the ninth episode of the second anime series. It aired in Japan on November 1, 2014. Summary The true Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium, is revealed to be none other than Usagi, Sailor Moon, herself. The four Sailor Senshi finally regain their long-lost memories of their past lives when they were loyal guardians of the Silver Millennium and defenders of Queen Serenity and her only daughter, Princess Serenity. At the same time, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus all finally realize their real identities and life's purpose of becoming Sailor Senshi and guardian protectors of the Inner Solar System. Queen Beryl suddenly appears and abducts the wounded and unconscious Tuxedo Mask, which thoroughly devastates the newly reawakened Princess Serenity of losing her one true love once again. Luna suggests that they all go the Moon in an attempt to find out more answers and discover the whole truth, to which the others agree. Plot An injured and unconscious Tuxedo Mask sees a long-haired princess calling out to him, who is immediately superimposed by an image of Sailor Moon. He is shocked but notices that Sailor Moon is crying, and realizes that this has happened a long time ago, when he sees the same princess calling him Endymion in horror. He realizes that he was prince of Earth in his past life and was reborn in the present time as Mamoru Chiba. He calls Sailor Moon 'Serenity' and loses consciousness. Sailor Moon screams in anguish; her grief was so powerful that her tiara shatters, only to be replaced with a glowing crescent moon symbol on her forehead and transforms into the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity. Sailor V's moon symbol vanishes and is replaced by the Venus symbol and her new tiara appears becoming Sailor Venus. Everyone, including Luna and Artemis, who had been watching everything from the secret base, is shocked at the sudden turn of events. Mamoru's pocket watch appears and as it winds backwards, Serenity begins to regain the memories of her tragic and sorrowful past life as Princess of the Moon. Serenity remembers how she had broken the law of God that forbade people of the Earth and Moon from meeting each other, by travelling to Earth to see the first prince of Earth, Endymion, and how they fell in love. The scene shifts into a battlefield on the Moon where Endymion is trying to stop everyone from attacking. A red-haired lady accuses Endymion of betraying the people of Earth and attacks Serenity with her sword, but she is shielded by Endymion, who is killed immediately. Remembering this, Serenity, in the present time, calls out to Endymion and weeps badly when her tear drop turns into the Legendary Silver Crystal. The crystal sends out immense light and powerful energy, and flowers bloom all over the city. Metaria feels the crystal's power, saying it is giving her strength. Queen Beryl also sees that the crystal has finally appeared. A small part of the Silver Crystal's energy enters into Tuxedo Mask's body. Kunzite attacks Serenity under Queen Beryl's orders, but she is protected by the Inner Senshi, who subdues him briefly, when Queen Beryl attacks them. Kunzite abducts Tuxedo Mask and disappears while Serenity cries out his name as the Senshi restrain her and protect her from Queen Beryl's attack. The electrical power is restored in Tokyo. In the secret base, Sailor Venus comforts a distressed Serenity, telling her that she is the leader of the Senshi and it was their job to act as Serenity's guardians. Artemis tells them their past: Earth and Moon were each ruled by worldwide kingdoms. One day, soldiers from the Earth invaded the Moon, where Endymion was killed by a citizen of Earth. The citizens were brainwashed by an evil being that was later sealed away. Venus realizes that it could have been Queen Beryl who had released the evil being again. Remembering Tuxedo Mask being attacked earlier, Serenity blacks out. In the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite is watching Tuxedo Mask when the other Shintennou approaches. All of them realize that they had known their prisoner from a long time ago. Kunzite is disturbed when he remembers the name Endymion, but dismisses it quickly. Usagi is woken up from a nightmare, where she saw Tuxedo Mask being killed by the Dark Kingdom. The girls, along with Luna and Artemis, pay a visit to Usagi's house, shocked to find that her hair had grown to an amazing length. Minako says that Usagi's body is slowly changing from Serenity's awakening. Usagi suffers a nervous breakdown when she suddenly remembers about Mamoru, but is comforted by her friends and sobs softly. Luna says that inorder to gain more information on the Dark Kingdom, the Silver Crystal and their past lives, they will be going to the Moon. Changes Changes From the Manga * At this point, Kunzite is the only surviving member of the Shitennou, though it is retained that he begins to remember Prince Endymion. * When the Silver Crystal is revealed, its unusually strong and bright light is seen by Umino, who thinks it is a star gone supernova. It also displays its vastly powerful abilities of healing and life by making flowers grow in full bloom and healing a sick child, the former of which is retained in ''Crystal ''as flowers are shown growing in full bloom. * Usagi's nightmare of Tuxedo Mask in the Dark Kingdom is more graphic, showing Queen Beryl killing him, exposing his whole skull. Changes From the Original Anime * Queen Beryl did not assist in the initial abduction of Tuxedo Mask, which was carried out by Kunzite and Zoisite. * Kunzite and Zoisite were lovers in the original anime. * The Silver Crystal was first formed when the seven Rainbow Crystals came together and merged into one. It also had a more spherical, orbicular shape to it and was affixed to the Moon Stick, which amplified and strengthened its healing abilities tremendously. The Moon Stick's great healing powers were used in conjunction with the Silver Crystal from then on. * Tuxedo Mask did not regain his memoires of his past life before Sailor Moon was revealed to be Princess Serenity. * Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's relationship was never revealed to have been forbidden due to the law of God that forbade relationships between people of the Moon and people of the Earth. * The flashback of the Silver Millennium never showed Princess Serenity's secret visits to Earth or when she first met Prince Endymion. * Tuxedo Mask's pocket watch was replaced with Princess Serenity's star locket, which she had given to him in the past. * This episode of the anime showed an alternative version of Prince Endymion's death, showing that he was killed during the battle against Queen Metaria, which differed from what was shown several episodes later. * A fragment of the Silver Crystal did not go into Tuxedo Mask's body. * Luna never suggested that they go to the Moon to get answers of their past lives and their current enemy. * Sailor Venus did not reveal herself as the true leader of the Inner Sailor Soldiers of the Solar System. * Usagi's hair did not grow the same length as Princess Serenity's after she returned home, nor did it turn silver. Trivia Gallery pl:Serenity - Księżniczka Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Anime episodes